miraculousladybugfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Der Racheplan
„Der Racheplan“ ist die zehnte Episode der ersten Staffel von Miraculous – Geschichten von Ladybug und Cat Noir. Die deutsche Erstausstrahlung war am 27. Mai 2016 im Disney Channel. Zusammenfassung Chloé zieht Marinettes Mitschüler Nathaniel auf, weil er in Marinette verknallt ist. Angelockt von Nathaniels Wut und Ärger, verwandelt Hawk Moth Nathaniel in den Evillustrator, einen Bösewicht, der sich an Chloé rächen will. Handlung Während der Eiffelturm und das Gebäude des Collège Françoise Dupont zu sehen sind, hört man aus dem Off einen Hilfeschrei. Im Gebäude wird Marinette von Stormy Weather und Lady Wifi verfolgt, welche sie schließlich gemeinsam stellen. Lady Wifi lässt sie mit einem Pause-Symbol erstarren und Stormy Weather schließt sie in einen Eisblock ein. Als die beiden sich gegenseitig beglückwünschen, tritt ein geheimnisvoller Superheld mit einem Tablet und einem Zeichenstift auf. Er entwaffnet Stormy Weather, indem er ihren auf dem Tablet abgebildeten Schirm ausradiert, was bewirkt, dass er auch in der Realität verschwindet. Dann zeichnet er einen Käfig aus Panzerglas, der in der Realität Stormy Weather und Lady Wifi einschließt, und befreit Marinette aus dem Eisblock. Diese bedankt sich bei „Super-Nathaniel“ und gesteht ihm ihre Liebe, die auch von ihm erwidert wird. Dann hört man aus dem Off ein energisches „Nathaniel!“, und die Szenerie verschwindet. Es stellt sich heraus, dass das bisher Gezeigte lediglich der Fantasie Nathaniels, eines Mitschülers von Marinette, entstammt. Er wurde gerade von seiner Lehrerin, Mme Mendeleiev, beim Träumen und Skizzieren erwischt, und wird von ihr nun schroff zurechtgewiesen. Dann schickt sie ihn zum Büro des Direktors, auf dem Weg dorthin stolpert Nathaniel jedoch über Marinettes Rucksack und lässt dabei seinen Skizzenblock fallen. Chloé schnappt ihn sich und lästert über die Skizzen, die ihn als Superhelden, der Marinette rettet, zeigen. Sie macht eine anzügliche Bemerkung über Nathaniels Verliebtheit. Als sich Nathaniel seinen Skizzenblock zurückerobert, weist ihn Mme Mendeleiev erneut zurecht (obwohl sie ihn vorher noch angewiesen hatte, den Block zum Schulleiter mitzunehmen). Dieser Vorfall entgeht natürlich nicht Hawk Moth, der schon eine Gelegenheit wittert, Nathaniel zu akumatisieren, um so an die Miraculous Ladybugs und Cat Noirs heranzukommen. Im Klassenzimmer stellt Mme Mendeleiev unterdessen Schülergruppen für eine Präsentation zu einem Unterrichtsthema zusammen. Zu ihrem Verdruss erfährt Marinette, dass sie mit Chloé und Sabrina in einer Gruppe ist, während Alya gemeinsam mit Adrien und Nino arbeiten soll. Auch Chloé ist nicht begeistert, dass Marinette in ihrer Gruppe ist. Nachdem die Schüler den Klassenraum verlassen haben, streitet sich Marinette mit Chloé, weil sie nicht hinnehmen will, dass letztere versucht, sich ihrem Arbeitsbeitrag zu entziehen. Sabrina macht kein Hehl daraus, dass sie während der bisherigen Schulzeit immer die Arbeit für Chloé miterledigt hat. Marinette kann nicht verstehen, dass sich Sabrina dermaßen ausnutzen lässt. Als sie dann jedoch mit Sabrina allein ist, äußert diese Bewunderung für den Mut Marinettes, Chloé die Meinung zu sagen und freut sich, dass Marinette nun ihre neue Freundin ist. In der Bibliothek kommt es erneut zum Streit, weil Sabrina nicht die Hausaufgaben Chloés machen will; als Chloé mit ihrem Bestechungsversuch, ihr die neu erworbene Baskenmütze zu leihen, schon auf fruchtbaren Boden stößt, tritt der akumatisierte, in Evillustrator verwandelte Nathaniel in Aktion und jagt Chloé mit einem riesigen, durch seine Zeichnung materialisierten Fön durch die Bibliothek. Adrien, der die Szene hinter einem Regal beobachtet, verwandelt sich in Cat Noir, und auch Marinette versteckt sich schnell hinter einem anderen Regal und verwandelt sich in Ladybug. Gemeinsam machen sie zunächst den Fön unschädlich, werden bei der Verfolgung des Evillustrator dann von einer von ihm gezeichneten Panzerglasscheibe aufgehalten. Im Hotel befragen die beiden Superhelden Chloé, ob sie weiß, warum es der Evillustrator auf sie abgesehen habe, sie leugnet jedoch, Feinde zu haben. Ladybug hebt die „besondere Liebenswürdigkeit“ Chloés hervor, letzterer entgeht jedoch der Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme, und sie hält es für ein echtes Lob. Mit ihrem Handy macht sie einige Fotos, auf denen sie mit Ladybug, die darauf sehr unwillig reagiert, zu sehen ist. Auch Cat Noir bemerkt die ungewöhnlich schlechte Laune Ladybugs. Als sie dann auch noch auf dem Hotelsofa eine Skizze Nathaniels findet, auf der Chloé die Zeichnung Marinettes verunstaltet hat, ist ihre Stimmung auf dem Tiefpunkt: verärgert verlässt sie das Hotelzimmer und meint, Cat Noir könne ja allein auf Chloé aufpassen, wenn er es will, da er sie „dafür“ nicht brauche. Mit ihrem Jo-Jo schwingt sie sich nach Hause, verwandelt sich dort zurück und schleudert ihrer Handtasche, in welcher sich Tikki nach der Rückverwandlung befindet, auf ihr Bett. Diese beschwert sich über die grobe Behandlung, was bei Marinette sofortige Reue auslöst, so dass sie sich bei Tikki entschuldigt. Tikki muss sie aber dennoch beruhigen, da sie sich weiterhin über Chloé ärgert. In diesem Moment erinnert sich Marinette mit Erschrecken daran, dass sie zusammen mit Sabrina noch die Gemeinschaftsarbeit fertigstellen muss. Auf ihrem Handy entdeckt sie viele Nachrichten, die schon von Sabrina eingetroffen sind. Während sie noch von ihrem Versäumnis benommen ist, taucht der Evillustrator in ihrem Zimmer auf, erklärt ihr, dass er Chloé nur wegen ihres miesen Charakters verfolgt, und das er ihr (der hübschen, süßen und perfekten Marinette) nie wehtun könnte. Dann eröffnet er ihr, dass er an diesem Tag Geburtstag hat, und lädt sie zu einer Party ein. Wegen der vielen Komplimente und dem Terminkonflikt mit der Gruppenarbeit ist Marinette ein wenig verlegen, nimmt die Einladung letztendlich aber an. Zuvor nötigt sie dem Evillustrator noch das Versprechen ab, Chloé nicht weiter zu behelligen, was er aber „nur für sie“ tut. Die Zusage bringt ihr jedoch den Vorwurf Tikkis ein, dass sie nicht gleichzeitig zu der Party gehen und ihn als Ladybug bekämpfen kann. Marinette denkt jedoch, dass Cat Noir in dieser Situation behilflich sein könnte. Chloé beklagt sich bei Cat Noir darüber, dass Sabrina sich weigert, ihr die Arbeit abzunehmen, und dass sie selbst das Projekt nun vorbereiten muss. Nun versucht sie, Cat Noir für diese Aufgabe einzuspannen. Dann erhält er aber einen Anruf von Ladybug, die sich für ihr Verschwinden entschuldigt und ihm sagt, dass Chloé nicht länger in Gefahr sei, und dass er statt dessen Marinette beschützen müsse. Dass sie nicht selbst eingreifen könne, erklärt sie mit einer „Geheimmission“; Cat Noir verabschiedet sich von Chloé und begibt sich zu seinem neuen Auftrag. Chloé ärgert sich, dass sie nun doch auf der Vorbereitung ihrer Präsentation sitzen bleibt. Marinette, die gerade das Haus verlassen will, wird von Sabrina abgepasst. Als „neue beste Freundin“ hat sie die Geographie-Hausaufgaben für sie gemacht, aber Marinette lehnt zunächst höflich ab. Als sie dann aber Sabrinas Enttäuschung sieht, gibt sie „für dieses eine Mal“ doch nach. Dann spricht Sabrina sie wegen der Gruppenarbeit an; und als Marinette wegen ihres anderen Termins absagt, wirft Sabrina ihr vor, sich genauso zu verhalten, wie Chloé, die auch immer nur Ausreden hat. Gerade, als sich Sabrina enttäuscht von Marinette abgewendet hat, taucht Cat Noir auf und sagt letzterer, dass er nichts von der Geburtstagsparty mit dem Evillustrator hält, jedoch auf sie aufpassen werde. Marinette, die die Hintergründe natürlich kennt, parodiert hinter seinem Rücken seine angeberische Art. Er bittet sie aber um Mithilfe: sie solle versuchen, dem Evillustrator den Zeichenstift wegzunehmen, während er sich um den Rest kümmere. Mit seiner Spezialausrüstung hat der Evillustrator eine romantische Umgebung für Marinette vorbereitet. Hawk Moth, der befürchtet, dass der Evillustrator dadurch abgelenkt werden könnte, macht ihm nochmals unmissverständlich klar, dass es seine vorrangige Aufgabe ist, „ihr“ Miraculous zu holen. Nun erscheint auch Marinette und begrüßt den Evillustrator. Er will die Umgebung noch ein wenig verfeinern, aber da der Mond in diesem Augenblick hinter einer Wolke verschwindet, ist ihm dies nicht möglich, was er gegenüber Marinette damit erklärt, dass er im Dunkeln nicht so gut zeichnen kann. Als Marinette mitbekommt, wie sich Cat Noir heranschleicht, ersinnt sie einen Vorwand, um an den Zeichenstift heranzukommen. Durch ein Geräusch verrät Cat Noir aber leider seine Anwesenheit, und so fordert der Evillustrator Marinette auf, seinen Stift sofort wieder loszulassen. Marinette entreißt ihm jedoch den Stift und Cat Noir versucht, ihn mit dem magischen Stab in Schach zu halten. Der enttäuschte Evillustrator wirft Marinette vor, sich genau wie Chloé zu verhalten, und diese fragt sich, warum sie heute jeder mit der ungeliebten Schulkameradin vergleichen muss. Dann kämpft er sich frei und setzt Cat Noir und Marinette in einem gezeichneten Glaswürfel gefangen. Außerdem versetzt er dem Schiff, auf dem sie sich befinden ein Leck, so dass es langsam untergeht. Cat Noir versucht vergeblich, sich und Marinette aus dem Würfel zu befreien, aber sie rät ihm, den Stab senkrecht auf den Boden zu stellen und dann ausfahren zu lassen. Nachdem beide freigekommen sind, eilt Cat Noir dem Superschurken hinterher, was Marinette die Gelegenheit verschafft, sich in Ladybug zu verwandeln. Im Hotelzimmer probt Chloé einen melodramatischen Auftritt, mit dem sie eine Ausrede gegenüber Mme Mendeleiev untermalen will, warum sie sich nicht an der Gruppenarbeit beteiligen konnte. Wegen der Glaubwürdigkeit ist sie sogar selbst ein wenig skeptisch; da dringt der Evillustrator zu ihr vor, um seinen Rachefeldzug zu vollenden. Zunächst vernichtet er ihre Garderobe, dann bedroht er sie mit einem überdimensionalen Schuh. Durch ihr Eingreifen lenkt Ladybug die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und auch Cat Noir findet sich nun ein. Mit seinem Kataklysmus versucht er, das Licht zu löschen, aber der Evillustrator kommt ihm mit seinen Zeichenkünsten zuvor und entfernt den Lichtschalter. Dann lässt er Stück für Stück den Fußboden verschwinden, wird von Hawk Moth jedoch aufgefordert, den Ring von Cat Noir zu holen. Ladybug aktiviert ihren Glücksbringer und erzeugt damit einen Gummiball. Mit diesem zertrümmert sie alle Lampen in der Umgebung und nimmt den Zeichenstift des Evillustrators, der in der Dunkelheit nicht mehr zeichnen kann, an sich. Sie befreit daraus den Akuma, reinigt ihn und stellt mit dem Glücksbringer den Ausgangszustand wieder her. Alya interviewt Chloé über die Aktionen Ladybugs und Cat Noirs, diese würdigt das Eingreifen der Superhelden jedoch herab, indem sie behauptet, sie hätten „alles mit Plastikbällen kurz und klein geschlagen“. Marinette amüsiert diese Aussage nur, sie wird jedoch von Sabrina unterbrochen, die ihr nochmal unter die Nase reibt, dass nun nicht mehr sie, sondern wieder Chloé die beste Freundin ist. Durch eine Geste bringt Marinette zum Ausdruck, dass sie glaubt, Sabrina sei nicht zu helfen. Dann fragt Adrien Marinette wegen ihrer Begegnung mit Cat Noir aus und will wissen, wie sie ihn fand. Marinette, die versucht, zu erklären, dass sie Cat Noir zwar gut fand, eigentlich aber Adrien selbst anbetet, scheitert dabei wieder einmal grandios. Von Tikki erhält sie den Rat, ihre Gefühle besser zu kontrollieren. Vorkommende Charaktere Hauptcharaktere * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Evillustrator * Chloé Bourgeois * Sabrina Raincomprix Nebencharaktere * Stormy Weather * Alya Césaire/Lady Wifi * Mme Mendeleiev * Juleka Couffaine (Hintergrund) * Rose Lavillant (Hintergrund) * Kim Chiến Lê * Ivan Bruel (Hintergrund) * Alix Kubdel (Hintergrund) * Mylène Haprèle (Hintergrund) * Nino Lahiffe (Hintergrund) * Max Kanté (Hintergrund) * Butler Jean (erwähnt) Galerie Der Racheplan - Titel.png Videos MIRACULOUS �� Der Racheplan �� Geschichten von Ladybug und Cat Noir MIRACULOUS �� Der Racheplan - Super-Bösewichte �� Geschichten von Ladybug und Cat Noir en:The Evillustrator es:Demoilustrador fr:Le Dessinateur pl:Ilustrachor pt-br:Ilustrador do Mal ru:Художник Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1